swsefandomcom-20200215-history
R-28 Starfighter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide One of the oldest Starfighter models still in production, the R-28 Starfighter is the latest iteration of a Starship design that dates all the way back to the Galactic Civil War. The first prototypes upon which the R-28 is based were designed before the Battle of Yavin, but production of the R-28 never got fully underway thanks to the runaway success of the T-65B X-Wing Starfighter. However, one The Galactic Alliance is established, engineers at Incom return to their original designs for the R-28 and begin incorporating modern technologies and engineering innovations. The result, the actual production model of the R-28, is an important intermediate step between the X-Wing Starfighter and the X-83 TwinTail Starfighter. Though considered outdated by most military and paramilitary forces by the time of Darth Krayt's rise to power, the R-28 Starfighter is one of the most common Starfighters found in the galaxy. With the return of the Empire, the Incom Corporation is forced to scale back its production of combat-capable Starfighter models, but where production of the X-83 TwinTail Starfighter is almost completely shut down, the manufacture of the R-28 slows to a much reduced, but steady, pace. Though not enough to blunt the significant financial losses that Incom sustains during the rise of Darth Krayt's Empire, sales of the R-28 bring in a constant stream of revenue that keeps the company in business. The stock R-28 model is relatively well armed for a ship of its size. Though the weapons load on the R-28 borders on being too heavy for Imperial regulations, the fact that half of the ship's weaponry consists of nonlethal munitions (Specifically, the Fire-Linked Ion Cannons) allows the ship to pass inspection. Certainly compared to the TwinTail Starfighter, the R-28 is less destructive and less of a threat to Imperial forces. Additionally, since many of the parts used in the R-28 are also used in the TwinTail Starfighter, the Incom Corporation is able to use the continued production of the R-28 Starfighter to secretly manufacture the more powerful Starfighter. A'Sharad Hett owned an early prototype R-28 Starfighter, which he crashed before being captured by the Yuuzhan Vong. R-28 Starfighter Statistics (CL 10) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +6; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 28; +8 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 150; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating: 30; Damage Threshold: 48 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1050 km/h) Ranged: Medium Laser Cannons +7 (See Below) Ranged: Medium Ion Cannons +7 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +35 Attack Options: Autofire (Medium Laser Cannons; Medium Ion Cannons), Fire-Link (Medium Laser Cannons; Medium Ion Cannons) Abilities Strength: 46, Dexterity: 20, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative +6, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +6, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 50 Kilograms; Consumables: 5 Days; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 2 Availability: Restricted; Cost: 120,000 (55,000 Used) Weapon Systems Medium Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7 (+2 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Medium Ion Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7 (+2 Autofire), Damage: 6d10x2 (Ion) Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters